


All I Want To Do

by red_crate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Biting, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Married Sex, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “You smell good,” Patrick whispered, thrill shooting up and down his spine at the crisp scent pouring off David, heavy with arousal and a little desperation. He rubbed his thumb below the point of David’s jaw and asked, “What do you need?”Or: David goes into rut, and Patrick still has to go into work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got something finished for this fandom! Yay!

“Mm, good morning,” Patrick mumbled before he could bring himself to open his eyes. He raised a hand to cup the back of David’s head, fingers threading through the soft hair there in encouragement. 

Hot breath gusted across the patch of skin David had been kissing just below Patrick’s ear. “Hey.” His voice was lower than usual, even for so early in the morning. 

Patrick woke up a little more when David’s hips pushed against his own, insistent and enticing. His eyelids fluttered and he saw the clock on the bedside table. “It’s seven-fifteen,” he commented. He turned into David, and got a hand between them to wrap his fingers lightly around his mate’s neck so he could kiss him properly. 

It might be early yet—notably early for David—but the time didn’t seem to be dissuading David from moaning into the kiss and using his body to push Patrick flat onto the bed. He nudged his way between Patrick’s knees, using his hands to push Patrick’s knees apart. 

Patrick felt the vibration of David’s voice when he apologized weakly, “Sorry.” Teeth tugged at Patrick’s bottom lip before David soothed the delicious sting by sliding his tongue over it. 

“You smell good,” Patrick whispered, thrill shooting up and down his spine at the crisp scent pouring off David, heavy with arousal and a little desperation. He rubbed his thumb below the point of David’s jaw and asked, “What do you need?” 

He liked this more than was _ polite _ or expected from a beta. But then, Patrick hadn’t cared about normative expectations in a long time, pretty much since the moment he had met David. 

Patrick arched his hips up to give David as much room as he wanted, pushed against where David was hard and leaking. Keeping the hand around David’s throat, he ran his other down David’s back until he reached his ass. He gripped the flesh there and urged him. 

He trailed the tip of his tongue along the swirl of David’s ear before he said, “Tell me,” so close that his lips barely left David’s skin. 

David’s fingers pressed tightly into Patrick’s thighs as he sat back enough to say, “Just need to come on you.” He closed his eyes, like voicing it alone was enough to take him to the brink. 

He still had a good thirty minutes before his alarm would be sounding, but sleep was the last thing on Patrick’s mind now. He grinned sharply, riding on the heat and _ want _ he could feel pouring off David. He might not have the heightened senses of omegas or alphas, but he wasn’t immune to his mate in rut. It was almost intoxicating to be the nexus of David’s attention. 

“That sounds fantastic.” Patrick let his hand slide down David’s throat slowly, noting the pounding of David’s pulse. 

“Good,” David was fighting a smile, still almost shy even now. He let out a short breath. “I’m glad you’re on board, because it’s not going to take much.” 

His hand was already working his cock roughly. He used short, twisting motions concentrated at the sensitive underside of his cock. Patrick’s hand traveled down to curl over David’s, joining in for a few strokes, before he trailed his fingers down to the knot just starting to firm up. 

“S’okay, I gotta open the store soon.” His words were reluctant. Patrick kissed the crown of David’s head. The hair was soft and loose from the shower he took before bed last night. He had a flash of what this evening would entail once he came back home, and said, “This is just the first one.” 

“Patrick,” David whined. His head was bent down, watching as they both worked to get him there. 

“When I come home,” Patrick spoke quietly, “do you want me to fuck you like this? Let you hold me down?” He still had a grip of David’s ass, and he let his fingers trace along the crease of his thigh until he felt the rim of his hole. “Take what you want and mark me all up?” 

David was trembling above him. He sucked in a loud breath before letting it all out at once as Patrick pressed against him, teased him with the idea. The knot in Patrick’s hand was completely firm now, hot and unrelentingly _ alpha _. 

Patrick couldn’t hold back the encouraging, greedy “_ yeah _” when David’s come streaked along his chest and stomach. David came in long pulses that slicked Patrick up all over, pooling in his belly button and sliding down along his ribs. 

He wrapped his hand tight around David’s knot when his mate slumped on top of him. Squeezing rhythmically, the way he knew drove David crazy from the pain-pleasure stimulation post orgasm, Patrick made soothing noises. He used his other hand to cup the back of David’s neck. 

“Don’t clean off all the way,” David croaked a few minutes later, still knotted and hard in Patrick’s hand. He wasn’t chasing the contact again, yet. 

Patrick made a startled noise when David slipped his hand down between them to take Patrick’s cock in hand where he hadn’t been paying attention. Patrick was hard though, and every single nerve in his body seemed to have temporarily relocated there, awakened by the attention David was giving him. The channel David made to fuck him with was slick with his David’s own come. 

Their position didn’t leave a lot of room, but Patrick didn’t need much. He pushed his head back into the pillow and groaned. The weight of David on top of him, the firm knot in his hand a literal representation of how much David wanted and needed him, and David’s hand working him just right—all of it was pushing, pushing, pushing him there until he was crying out at the sharp sting of a bite on his shoulder. 

He shuddered through his orgasm. “David, yes.” The words slurred through the clench of his teeth. 

David’s other hand found Patrick’s and threaded their fingers together. He kissed Patrick’s knuckles, smile stretching there. 

They laid like that. The only sound to be heard was the distant birdsong of early morning and the louder one of their breath slowing, synching together. Patrick’s alarm was a shrill, unwanted interruption. 

David groaned, and his head dropped to Patrick’s neck. He suggested, “Stay home.” His lips made their way along Patrick’s collar bone to where he’d bitten Patrick. 

With a shiver at the feel of David’s tongue soothing the angry bite, Patrick said, “Can’t. It’s not professional.” He nuzzled the side of David’s face, smiling a little. “You know if we stay closed, Gwen will get Bob on the hunt for the reason. Do you really want Roland involved with this in any way? Because that will inevitably happen.” 

David recoiled and looked up at Patrick. “That is the _ fastest _ way to get my knot down.” He was so offended, and Patrick loved him so much. 

Patrick grinned. David’s knot really was softening up, but Patrick couldn’t say _ for sure _ it was the mention of their nosy town council. They’d been lying there for a bit. Squeezing him in a drawn out motion, Patrick slid his fist up David’s length and finally let go. David probably would be hard for most of the day, whether he was actively needing to get off or not. 

So early in his rut, David could get away with walking around in a pair of his designer lounge pants and making himself breakfast. 

Patrick wanted to make him eggs and French toast instead. 

His alarm went off again, five minute snooze shrilling angrily through their morning. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, regretting his own insistence at being responsible. 

David sat up so Patrick could shut the damn alarm off for good. He was looking intently at Patrick’s chest, where their come was smeared and drying on Patrick’s skin. “You can shower.” He corrected himself, “You _ should _shower.” David was frowning.

Looking down at himself, Patrick ran a hand through a particularly dense patch. It was where he’d come between them, on top of David’s. “It’s not that bad,” he teased. “I think a couple tissues could handle the clean up.” 

David huffed, cutting himself off with a soft, surprised, “_ Oh _,” when Patrick slapped his hand down on the meat inside David’s thigh to smear their come there. 

Patrick smiled to himself and used his hand on David’s thigh to lean in and kiss him. “I’m not going to shower,” he said against David’s mouth. 

“Okay, but _ everyone _ is going to know what’s up if you go to the store smelling like the inside of a condom,” David grimaced. His eyes were still stuck on Patrick’s chest like he couldn’t get enough of the sight. His words held less criticism than he probably meant. 

Patrick laughed and slid off the bed. Heading to the washroom, he said, “I’ll just leave enough so _ you _ know it’s there.” He stopped at the door so he could look back at David. “When I get home though, you can come on me and in me as much as you want.” 

David dropped back down to the bed, hands moving to cover his face as he groaned, “_ Fuck me _.” 

“Oh, I will!” Patrick promised, laughing before he shut the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost feel bad for posting this as a chapter instead of a follow-up work. So much more effort went into writing this than went into writing chapter one. Namely, two very lovely people let me bombard their DMs with my insecurity and questions and were extra lovely enough to beta this beast. All my love to olive2read and thegrayness for being exceptional people with a whole lot of patience! 🥰 All remaining comma issues and general mistakes are mine.
> 
> —  
**Note about the hand feeding:**it coincides with boners. I don’t know if that is going to bother anyone, but I feel better letting you know about it.

They needed to hire some fucking help. 

Patrick had known that for a while, but he’d insisted on waiting until the end of the fiscal year before putting out the “Help Wanted” sign. However, after having to leave David at home to face his rut alone, he was mentally kicking himself for that decision. 

His general frustration intensified when he caught the knowing look Joycelyn gave him as he rang her up for some bath soak. At least Roland wasn’t there to make an inappropriate comment about David’s absence or how much stronger his scent was on Patrick today. He smiled tightly when Joycelyn told him to have a  _ good _ night. 

He kept checking his phone even though it hadn’t buzzed in his pocket since this morning. 

David’s last text just said, “I love you.” Simple and direct. It left him wanting to say,  _ “Fuck it,” _ and close up early. Instead, he once again reminded himself that David was fine. Patrick was just letting his heart and his hormones get the best of him, his anxiety and restlessness building with each hour that passed. He kept absently slipping his fingers beneath his open collar to touch the scar tissue there. It was soothing to trace the shape of David’s mouth where he’d placed his mating bite, a reminder that he’d be with his mate again soon. 

Patrick stood behind the counter, arms folded against his chest, fingers rubbing over the scar methodically. He planned out what he would do tonight. Making a plan always helped. It gave Patrick direction and negated the feelings of being completely useless (even though, obviously, manning their business and source of income was  _ not useless— _ contrary to his current feelings). 

As soon as closing time hit, Patrick strode over to the door and flipped the sign. He hadn’t had a customer in a good twenty minutes and he’d already counted the till and had the deposit ready for the night. The sweeping had been done an hour ago, and he’d made an executive decision to forgo restocking until tomorrow. 

A phone call to the Cafe meant Patrick wouldn’t have to wait for his order to be filled, could just pick it up and keep conversation with Twyla short. After the bank, he drove straight home from the Cafe. 

“David?” He called out as he hung his keys on the hook by the door before turning the lock behind him. He didn’t hear anything. 

After taking his shoes off, Patrick headed into the bedroom where he was greeted by a wall of David’s scent. He leaned into it—pulled it into his lungs until it was part of him. The bed looked like a choppy sea of wrinkles, blanket bunched to the foot and pillows strewn like a small chain of islands against the deep blue. When he didn’t immediately see his mate, Patrick pushed open the door to the bathroom. 

His throat closed on a dry swallow at the sight of David lying back in the clawfoot tub. Fingers of one hand were pushed into his hair, holding his heavy head up, shoulders slumped against the creamy white enamel. His lashes were dark and thick where they fanned against his cheek. The water was still and clear, parted by the angles of David’s knees rising from the depths. Patrick’s gaze traced the slope of David’s other arm down to where it rested in the shallows by his abdomen, hand curved almost protectively over the jut of his cock, which was swollen and red. 

“Hey,” David’s voice drifted across the small room to Patrick. It was soft and tired, but still interested. He shifted in the bath like he wanted to greet Patrick properly. 

Patrick’s knees thudded against the soft mat next to the tub before he made a conscious decision to kneel. He cupped David’s jaw, guided him into a lingering, apologetic kiss. He said, “Hi, baby.” 

David made an interested sound against his lips, turning bodily towards Patrick. The water lapped softly at the walls of the tub. “Missed you.” 

Tracing against the stubble over David’s cheek, Patrick nodded. “I’m going to put the ad in the paper for a clerk.” He watched his fingers travel over the side of David’s face until he combed through the damp strands of his hair. His gaze dipped back down to meet David’s dark one. “I missed you.” 

With his arms folded on the edge of the tub, David smiled. He looked more alert, more himself. “It’s not the end of the fiscal year. You sure we can afford it?” He teased lightly but was clearly pleased with Patrick’s decision, pressing his lips down against the grin that wanted to spread there. 

Patrick kissed the seam of David’s mouth, then licked the corner. “We’ll make it work.” His fingers tightened in David’s hair so he could kiss him deeper. When they parted, he said, “I should have been here, with you, when you needed me.”

“I survived.” David rolled his eyes, making a face. “The sheets might not have fared as well, though.” He spotted the things sitting on the floor next to Patrick. “Did you bring me food?” His voice dipped back down, a rumbled pleasure that made Patrick’s neck heat up and a shiver roll down his spine. 

He sat back on his heels and lifted his tea out of the drink carrier Twyla gave him. He held David’s gaze as he took two long sips. “Did you want food?” He was holding his own smile at bay, eyes warm. 

David huffed and tried reaching down. “I always want food.” He frowned one of his frowny smiles when Patrick grabbed his forearm to keep him from plucking up the paper bag. 

“Maybe I brought you food.” Patrick squeezed David’s arm gently, tucked it back with his other arm. “And maybe coffee, too.” 

“Maybe,” David nodded. He was not-smiling. One of his hands slipped down into the water, and his bicep flexed with an obvious motion. 

David’s arm started moving again. It wasn’t the kind of rhythm that would get him anywhere, would only take the edge off. He nipped at Patrick’s bottom lip when Patrick kissed him. 

Pulling back, Patrick said, “I’m glad you think it’s sexy when I bring you slightly stale cinnamon rolls and coffee.” 

David grimaced. “Um, stale coffee is definitely  _ not _ sexy.” He huffed, words rushing as he said, “But yeah, you bringing me food is.” His cheeks were flushed, and it was cute as hell. 

Patrick couldn’t resist kissing him for that, for being  _ him _ , and for being  _ Patrick’s _ . He only moved back so he could reassure David. “The coffee isn’t stale. Probably. I don’t actually know how caramel macchiatos are made. Maybe she used old coffee.” He said that last bit just to see the flustered, horrified look on David’s face. He smiled, lifting the bag. “Since you only objected to the coffee, is it safe to assume the stale cinnamon rolls are still sexy?”

David leaned over more, his shoulders curving forward. Patrick took a moment to enjoy the dark hair spread across and arrowing down his chest. David was saying, “If it’s from you, it’s almost guaranteed to be sexy.” 

The words were cheesy and still they affected Patrick. David affected Patrick, always. He ducked his head down, smiling to himself. When he looked back up, David’s eyes were half shut, mouth parted, and the water was lapping from the movement of his arm. 

Patrick wanted to give him everything. 

He pulled one of the rolls out of the bag. The icing was cracked, but thick. When he tore off a small portion, white flakes brushed down his fingers. He lifted it up. 

“Open?” He asked. 

David looked conflicted. His eyes shut all the way, and his jaw flexed. Patrick swallowed down a noise when David relaxed into it and dropped his mouth open. 

Patrick whispered, “Wait.” He blindly reached down for David’s macchiato and balanced it on the soap dish for easy reach. 

“What?” David moved back, looking up at Patrick with a mix of confusion and idle irritation as he stood. 

Patrick awkwardly stepped into the tub, laughing at himself. David repeated himself a moment later, voice less irritated and more surprised. His hands automatically came up to steady Patrick as he lowered himself into the water. 

Water sloshed around and over the lip onto the floor. It was a mess. Patrick’s tea was ruined, but he had already finished most of it. 

David’s hands stayed put on Patrick’s hips. “What the fuck are you doing?” He giggled as Patrick kneeled over him. They didn’t really fit like this, cramped in the bathtub that was older than either of them. 

Attempting to find some composure, Patrick balanced the cup on the soap dish. “I wanted to touch you?” 

“Your knees were hurting,” David smirked. His hands wrapped around Patrick’s waist, wet and a little cool from the chilled water. 

Patrick nodded. “My knees were hurting. Luckily, you’re a very nice cushion to sit on.” The ache had barely started, but Patrick really had wanted to be closer and to be able to touch more of David. He settled more of his weight on David’s lap and lift the piece of cinnamon bun he’d torn off to David’s mouth. David has that soft, pleased smile on his lips. Patrick said, “Still wanna touch you.” 

“I wanna touch you, too.” David made a face. His fingernails dug into the skin along Patrick’s lower back where his fingers had tugged the shirt loose. “Today, more than usual, and that’s a lot.” He opened his mouth and let Patrick push the pastry inside. 

David looked tired and worn around the edges. Last time—the first time—David’s rut had hit after they mated, Patrick had been there for the whole thing. They were closed on Mondays, and they’d had the day to enjoy each other until every muscle ached, until they couldn’t do anything more than sleep on the carpet after a day full of orgasms. This time, David had been alone for the worst of it. 

Patrick kissed the place between David’s eyebrows, those tiny lines that David slathered with serum in hope of making them disappear. He lingered there, lips to skin, as he ripped off more cinnamon bun. When he pulled back, he fed it to David. “I love you.” 

David was caught in the middle of chewing, and he made an expression that was somehow embarrassed and fond. He swallowed. “I love you, too.” It came out husky, quiet. 

This close, David’s scent was stronger than the faint sugary spice of the pastry Patrick was feeding him. It surrounded Patrick with its familiarity. While David worked through the cinnamon roll, Patrick kissed down David’s neck so he could chase more of that crisp, striking scent. He lapped at the thump of David’s pulse and let his teeth drag along the ridge of David’s clavicle. He fit his teeth lightly over the scar he’d left on David almost a year ago. David’s back arched as he pressed up into Patrick’s mouth. 

“This is an exceptionally dry cinnamon roll,” David complained faintly, conversationally. He shuddered, but Patrick didn’t think it was because he found the pastry lacking. 

“If only someone had thought to provide some sort of refreshment for you.” Patrick drew back and popped the last chunk of the cinnamon roll into his own mouth. With a grimace, he said, “Wow. That really is dry.” He frowned for real. “These are usually a lot better.” 

David rubbed a hand up and down Patrick’s back. “Aw, it’s still good. It’s a cinnamon roll from my mate.” He kissed Patrick’s mouth, flaky frosting rough before it melted into their lips. He smiled again, waited a beat, and then said, “But I was  _ promised _ a macchiato.” 

Patrick tried to get some blood flow to his leg where it had started to tingle, shifting in David’s lap. For the moment, he ignored the brush of David’s cock against his stomach. 

He glanced at the cup sitting in the soap dish, then back at David’s dark eyes. Smirking into his own joke, Patrick asked, “What? Am I supposed to help you with that too?” He sucked in a breath when David’s hands dropped down to his ass and squeezed. Relenting, he reached for the cup and said and sigh, “The things I do for you.” 

When he tipped the cup, David drank. The coffee wasn’t very hot anymore, only just warm enough in Patrick’s palm. He watched David drink and drink, Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow as if he had been parched for hours. Hopefully that wasn’t true. They’d left a small stockpile of bottled water and snacks in the bedroom last night, knowing David would need the easily accessible sustenance when he was in the throes of his rut, and, watching David drink greedily, Patrick worried that he had miscalculated. 

David swallowed more than half of the macchiato before turning his head away so Patrick knew to set the cup back down. He licked his lips and said, “You’re going to do some other things for me, too.” 

The surety in David’s voice sent a wave of arousal through him. Patrick dragged his hands down David’s chest slowly. He lets his fingers stray over to his nipples and rub the sensitive peaks twice before reaching down to take David’s cock in both hands. 

“Like this?” He asked, stroking evenly. He watched the head of David’s cock disappear and reappear above his knuckles. The bathwater sloshed lazily with each stroke.

David was strung tight and tense beneath him suddenly. He gripped the edge of the tub with one hand and groaned. “That’s good,” he panted. 

Patrick increased the pace but not the pressure. David was probably chafed by this point so Patrick didn’t want to hold too tightly. He was making quiet, desperate sounds that made Patrick smile. He kissed along David’s jaw encouragingly. 

He pulled back enough to say, “I thought about you all day. I hated having to leave you here like this.” He licked down the column of David’s throat, thrilled when David dropped his head back and exposed the whole length. He asked, “Tell me what you did while I was gone?” 

David’s hands came up to grab at Patrick’s hips with bruising pressure. His eyes were closed as he rocked up into Patrick’s grip. “Nothing much. Just fucked myself a lot and wished it was you. Fuck, Patrick.” 

David’s knot wasn’t swelling, but Patrick recognized the strain in David’s voice and the judder of his hips. “I’m home now,” he said. He stroked David faster. Against David’s mouth, he asked, “Got any ideas for what we can do?” 

David came, his release streaked over Patrick’s fist and along his own stomach. Patrick leaned in to swallow the groan he let out, tongue stroking over David’s as he continued to work David’s cock carefully until his mate was whimpering and pushing at his hands. “Fuck me,” David demanded, completely raw. “Fuck me, Patrick.” 

“Okay.” Patrick nodded. His own breath was already ragged. He clambered up, wincing at the way his knee popped. “Let’s get you up,” he prompted David, holding his hands out to help.

When they were both standing, David leaned into Patrick with the force of his next kiss. Patrick widened his stance so they didn’t fall over as David’s hands bunched in the collar of his shirt, and his tongue fucked into Patrick’s mouth like it owned the place. Which, it did. 

David hissed, however, when his oversensitive cock rubbed up against the rough, wet denim of Patrick’s jeans. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked, frustrated.

Patrick’s hands were already working the buttons of his shirt open enough to tug it over his head. He tossed it towards the closed laundry basket. He couldn’t wait to get skin to skin with his mate again. 

“Yeah.” He grimaced when his started on the fly of his jeans. “I maybe should have gotten undressed before getting in the tub.” 

David laughed against Patrick’s neck where he was kissing what felt like a very obvious and very unprofessional hickey into his skin. Right now, it felt too good to complain. David pressed the flat of his tongue against the emerging mark before he said, “Ten out of ten for sexiness.” 

Patrick pushed at the top of his jeans and underwear. Thinking better of it, he stepped back enough to disentangle himself from David and step out of the bathtub. Water was  _ everywhere _ . 

“Less sexy when I have to skin these fucking things off,” he complained, feeling ridiculous as he fought to strip the heavy fabric off his legs. The rush of air against his damp, bare skin felt good. 

David also stepped out of the tub and reached out to help keep Patrick from falling. “Still sexy. My own personal striptease.” 

Patrick was finally able to kick his wet clothes off. He used David’s grip on his arm to tug him close. Finally, they were chest against chest, slick and warm and perfect, and Patrick revelled in the sensation. The way David made him feel was bigger than Patrick could handle sometimes, but he never wanted it to end. 

“Should I have kept my shoes and socks on, then? Next time I’ll give you the full show” he teased as he reached to grab one of the towels off the rack attached to the wall. He draped it around David’s shoulders.

David didn’t give him very much time to enjoy the contrast of fluffy material and scratchy, lush hair over his chest. He took Patrick by the waist and walked him backwards until David had him boxed in against the wall, towering over him in a way Patrick rarely experienced. A knee pushed between his legs as David’s mouth came down to claim Patrick’s. 

It took his breath away. Patrick groaned into it, and David swallowed it up as he worked his tongue inside. Dirty images of what that tongue could do flitted across Patrick’s mind. He relaxed against the wall and opened himself to all that David wanted to take from him. He ran his hands beneath the towel and up David’s back where he could cling to his shoulders and urge him to keep going. 

David broke the kiss a moment later, breath coming short. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” David proclaimed. He pushed a hand between the wall and Patrick’s back. As his fingers slid down between Patrick’s ass cheeks, he continued, “I’m going to come in you and tie you up on my knot.” 

Patrick shuddered at the words and the tease and feel of David surrounding him. David’s words were hot across Patrick’s skin, burning him and lighting him up. He reached up to dig his fingers around the back of David’s neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Two of David’s fingers pressed at his rim in a longing tease. 

“You can have whatever you want,” Patrick said, reaching to grip David’s waist. He pressed his thumb along the soft skin of his stomach. “But you said you wanted me to fuck you,” he let his teeth drag across David’s clavicle.

“Can’t...” He closed his eyes and shook his head like he was trying to clear away the fog of arousal. He tried again when he looked back at Patrick. “I need you.” 

Patrick felt his face soften, “You have me,” he said simply.

He could see the war going on in David. His body was demanding to claim and dominate—to make sure no one would dare challenge him—while his head just wanted to  _ be _ . He didn’t want to be a stereotypical alpha; he didn’t want to make Patrick submit or give up any part of himself Patrick might want to keep. They’d had this conversation, and he’d done everything he could to show David that he liked both. Patrick liked every facet of David’s being. He liked how soft and careful David could be, and how needy and sweet. He liked the way David could push him down and lift him up, getting Patrick right where he wanted him. He liked all of it, because all of it was David. He loved David. 

“Okay,” David whispered, nodding his head. The towel dropped off his shoulders from where it had been clinging. He kissed Patrick again. David’s knee moved, and Patrick made a high sound when his cock ground against David’s thigh. 

“So which do you want more?”

When David answered with a hopeful, “Both?” Patrick bit into the skin along David’s clavicle. He grinned when David retaliated by pressing his fingers more insistently along his rim. 

Patrick reached back to grab David’s wrist and pull his hand away. “We can do that.” He tipped his head back against the wall, eyes closing as he said, “Gonna need some help if you want both right now. I’m so fucking hot for you.” 

David groaned deeply, appreciatively, and the thrill of the words, of having asked for this, not to mention the image those words brought to mind, hit Patrick all at once. Patrick knew he was going to need all the help he could get not to spoil the fun before David got everything he wanted. The knowledge made Patrick want it more, want to deny himself in order to please David. 

“Move,” Patrick said, voice barely more than gravel. He guided David back by the grip on the back of his neck before smoothing that same hand down David’s arm until he circled the delicate bones that made up David’s other wrist. He tugged him along, and David followed. 

The sheets really were a disaster, and reaked unmistakably of sex. But it smelled like  _ David _ , and Patrick didn’t hesitate before he sat down heavily on the bed and let David push him down to crawl over him. He made David work to get between his knees until David’s fingers were pressing white spots along the inside of his thighs to make room for himself. 

“Get me ready,” Patrick insisted, rolling his shoulders against the bed so he could reach the bottle of lube he’d spotted peeking from under one of the pillows. He slapped it to David’s chest and slumped backwards as he tried to calm himself down. After spending the day thinking about what David had been up to and then coming home and getting the pleasure of making him come, Patrick was well past just turned on.

He blinked his eyes back open when David moved away instead of closer. David pulled the drawer of the nightstand open and took out the small lacquered box that sat there. 

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. “Yeah, yes.” He tracked the progress of David setting the box carefully down on the bed next to them, within close reach. Technically, Patrick should have gotten the box out when they made it to the bed, but David had seen to it for him. Such a simple action, but it left Patrick feeling pleased and warm all over. 

“I love you. Fuck,” David said the words with feeling as he looked at Patrick from where he was kneeling between his parted thighs. He ran his hands up and down Patrick’s shins before dragging them over the bend of his knees and down, down, down his thighs to pin Patrick’s hips. 

Patrick felt like he was on fire. “You gonna do something about it then?” He reached up to catch David by the hair and tug him into a kiss. After biting David’s bottom lip, he looked him in the eyes and said, “Fingers in me first, then  _ fuck me _ , David.” 

“Solid plan,” David nodded, sounding breathless. He picked up the bottle of lube again and smeared enough on his fingers to get Patrick good and wet. 

Arching into the intrusion, Patrick watched through heavy lids as David took measured breaths. David was concentrating on working first one, then two fingers inside. The stretch was almost comforting. Patrick reached above him to brace against the headboard so he could fuck himself, silently demanding more. 

David made a soothing sound deep in his chest as he finally added a third finger and used them to make Patrick moan. “Let me hear you,” he encouraged, using his fingers in long, slow strokes that pulled Patrick back after the sudden stimulation to his prostate. 

“Come on, come on,” Patrick chanted. He rolled his hips to chase David’s hand. “I’ve been gone all day,” he panted. “Don’t you wanna show me what I’ve missed?” 

Leaning down, David bit lightly at the mark Patrick knew was blooming on his neck. He pushed a fourth finger inside, making Patrick strain to adjust to the stretch. “I do, but this is going to be over embarrassingly fast.” 

It felt so good that Patrick couldn’t keep up the bratty act. He threaded his fingers softly through David’s damp hair as he said, “Doesn’t matter. I just want you in me. Do whatever you want.” 

David scoffed. His face was lit up by a teasing smile, even more beautiful with the sweat and water beaded up along his hairline. “What happened to telling me what to do?” 

Patrick’s laugh was cut off by a choked groan when David changed the angle of his fingers. He was all too aware of the brush and press of David’s knuckles against his rim. He couldn’t wait to have the stretch and claim of David’s knot inside him. 

He retaliated by sliding his hand down David’s head to the front his neck. He smiled when he felt David press into the light grip of his fingers there. “You’re going to fuck me, and I’m going to fuck you.” He squeezed a little tighter before relaxing his grip and shifting enough to press his fingertips along David’s jaw. “How we get there doesn’t matter much.” 

David turned his smiling face down so he could kiss Patrick’s palm before he nodded and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. His tongue fucked against Patrick’s, almost distracting him from the way David was getting close to taking him apart already. Patrick focused on that and on the quick thrum of David’s pulse when he let his hand rest against the curve of his throat again. 

The transition from fingers to cock was practiced. Patrick barely had a second to feel empty before David was easing inside again, hotter and thicker than his fingers. Arms coming up to wrap around David, Patrick moaned when his mate pushed in steadily but quickly, all the way to the hilt. 

Their breath was muggy where it was trapped between them. Patrick pushed his temple against David’s and closed his eyes to try and keep the moment inside forever. When David started to move, Patrick slowly relaxed into it until each thrust was stuttering his body against the bed. Letting David take from him like this, each hard and just barely civilized thrust made Patrick feel incandescent with twin purpose and desire. 

Both of them were making noises. David’s low, quiet moans curled with Patrick’s louder ones. Mouth dry from breathing too hard, Patrick found himself rocking into the hard thrust of David’s cock. He reached back again to use the headboard for leverage when he felt David’s knot begin to swell tantalizingly. 

“Yeah, David,” he praised, eyes dropping closed as he tipped his head back in the feeling. “Do it. Come in me. Knot me up.” 

David’s rhythm faltered for a few strokes, and he slowed down suddenly. He was coming—Patrick could feel it in every atom of his body—but for some reason David wasn’t giving  _ into it _ like usual. Patrick couldn’t stop the frustrated noise that escaped when he was suddenly tugged back from the brink of pleasure. David bit his neck again, hard and lingering. 

“Fuck!” Patrick yelled, pain bleeding through the pleasure. He sucked in some air and tried to calm down. David’s knot was still filling up, stretching him and plugging him up. 

David licked over the hurt on Patrick’s neck before he pulled back enough to say, “‘M sorry, baby.” He even sounded like he meant it. A hand smoothed down Patrick’s chest slowly, soothingly. “You can’t come yet.” 

He was reaching for the box Patrick had momentarily forgotten about when Patrick said, “Okay.” He wiped a hand over his face, regrouping. When he squirmed, he grimaced at the sharp tug along his rim. 

Patrick took the strip of leather when David handed it to him. “Yeah. Hey,” he framed David’s face between his hands and kissed him firmly. “What about you? That couldn’t have felt great.” He brushed his thumbs along David’s temples. 

David shook his head, pressing forward and down onto Patrick like he could get any closer than they already were. “It felt perfect.” He kissed Patrick to keep him from rephrasing the question and said, “I’ve come so fucking much today. All I wanted was to do it with you like this, but I want you in me, too.” His words were soft, but firm. 

Patrick nodded. “I want that, too.” When David’s knot went down, Patrick wanted him to ease out and sit down on his cock. 

The thought made him shudder and grip the leather tight in his fingers. He dropped his hands and asked, “Put it on me?”

There wasn’t much room between them, and Patrick felt every single movement David made—intimately. He breathed through the over-full sensation and tried to roll his body with David’s so the knot wouldn’t press so deliciously against his prostate. David got the leather ring around Patrick’s stiff cock and behind his balls. It went just shy of too tight when David snapped the closure secure. 

“Oh God.” Patrick squeezed the words out between his teeth, body rigid from the overwhelming sensations. David was lightly stroking the pads of his fingers over his cock and balls, and it wasn’t  _ enough _ . It was too much, like this. 

David moved so he was holding himself with an elbow pressed into the bed as he looked down at Patrick. “Beautiful.” 

He trailed his fingers oh so lightly up Patrick’s cock again to the crown where he was wet and steadily weeping. Patrick could feel the tickle where a pool of precome had been gathering, growing under the attention, adding to the smear he’d made while David was fucking him.

Patrick pulled David into another searing kiss, because he wanted to, but also because he wanted to stop the gentle torture. David let him, smiling into the kiss and grinding into Patrick in a way that was just as fucking electrifying. He swallowed up Patrick’s whimper of outrage. 

“Just wait,” Patrick broke away, making promises and threats into the stubble along David’s cheek. He reached for David again, and his fingers tightened on David’s throat. “Just wait until I’m fucking you.” 

“Mm, and what are you going to do?” David asked breathily. He held himself up just enough to run his gaze over Patrick’s face. David looked fucked out, sweaty, and smug as hell. It was a good look. 

Patrick loved him so much. 

He clenched around David’s knot as hard as he could, sucking in a sharp breath as he tilted his hips up into it. Tremors rolled through David, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked his jaw at the onslaught of sensation. 

“I’m going to make you beg,” Patrick’s voice was softer than he intended, but he was distracted by the unrelenting feel of David inside him. 

Dropping his head to rest against Patrick’s on the bed, David made a pleased, shivery noise. “I like begging for you.” 

Patrick ran his blunt nails up the back of David’s head and tangled his fingers in the length at the top. He tugged gently, saying, “I know. You beg so nicely for me too.” 

David rocked in and out, testing his knot. It hurt but in that sharp way that tread the border of pleasure. David was starting to soften up ever so slightly, and Patrick wrapped his left leg around the back of David’s right one. He wanted to be tied up with him in any way possible for the rest of their lives. 

They kissed, wet and without very much finesse as their hands tangled together. David gave Patrick more of his weight, lying down and letting Patrick’s body cradle him. Both of them were softening, but it didn’t feel any less perfect. When David’s knot slipped free, Patrick squirmed against the adjustment. David nuzzled along Patrick’s neck, marking him up even more than he already was. 

He spoke into the curve of Patrick’s shoulder. “How do you want to do this?” 

Stretching his arms up and dragging David’s up with the movement, he squeezed David’s hands in his. Patrick pushed his hips up against David’s stomach. He was only half hard right now but more than interested in the way David pushed and shifted until his legs were splayed over Patrick’s. “Just like this.” 

He wondered if the words he said this morning were echoing through David’s head the same way they were running through his own. 

Softly, David dragged his lips and chin over Patrick’s clavicle, like his body couldn’t stop staking a claim even now, immediately after a knot. He said, “Wanna feel you in me.” Words kept rolling over Patrick’s skin. “Used my favorite toy so much today, pretending it was you.” 

Patrick groaned at that visual. They’d fooled around with toys enough that he could easily recall just how sexy David looked when he was fucking himself. After squeezing their hands together, Patrick pulled one free to push between their bodies and reposition his cock. He was getting harder, the pressure of the leather ring cinching tight again as blood pumped to his groin. 

“Yeah?” He asked, thumb rubbing along the leather cuffing the base of his cock.

He voiced the fantasy he’d had earlier. “Wanna sit down on me right now? No extra prep?” He watched the way David’s eyes fluttered. 

Nodding, David rushed to say, “Yeah, yes. Yes, please.” He pressed his hands to Patrick’s chest as he lifted his hips. “Fuck me open.” 

The lube had gotten lost somewhere next to them, and Patrick huffed when he had to stretch down to the edge of the bed to grab it. He flipped the lid and poured out a glob into his palm, inpatient, before reaching down to messily smear it over his cock. 

David barely waited for Patrick’s hand to move before he was sinking down,inch by inch. He wasn’t taking his time, pushing himself down with purpose. Chest heaving, he whined, “ _ Fuckkkkk _ .” 

The ring felt almost too tight as Patrick grit his teeth against the glorious clutch of David’s body around his cock. He kept his eyes open, because he didn’t want to miss a second of it. Petting David’s tense thighs where they spread so sweetly over his hips, Patrick said, “Perfect. You’re so perfect and mine.” 

David was biting his bottom lip, eyes closed as he was lost in his own feelings. He made a choked off noise when he was all the way down. “Just like that,” Patrick whispered distractedly, hands moving up and going soft around David’s hips. His eyes were riveted to the way David settled so smoothly and perfectly around him. 

David’s eyes flickered open, lids low and expression satisfied. When he was grinding down, not really lifting up and down, he groaned Patrick’s name. 

Patrick was almost too sensitive, and David’s lazy, luxurious pace was going to drive him out of his head. He didn’t want it to end. His fingers tightened on David’s hips, pressing white spots into the skin. Each roll was a push-pull between sanity and euphoria. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Patrick was mumbling, words tripping over his tongue as his hips rocked up to urge David. His feet were flat on the bed now, thighs and ass working hard to find just a little more. A little more what, Patrick couldn’t say. Just that he wanted  _ more _ , wanted it all. 

David was slowly falling forward with each movement. “Please.” He repeated over and over, more breath than actual sound. 

“Baby, you’re so good. So good for me. Giving me this,” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s back, pushing up into and holding him close. His mouth slid across sweat slick skin, hips shoving up over and over. 

David was only half hard, cock unable to do more than give a valiant effort after a day of multiple orgasms. He was making noises like it felt good anyway. It did. Patrick knew David liked being fucked past his orgasm and into that blurry line where pain and pleasure mixed until he didn’t know down from up and Patrick had used him completely. 

The sharp pinch of teeth in his shoulder again, David’s voice vibrating against his skin as he muffled a moan there, sent Patrick shivering over the edge suddenly. Sooner than he had even expected, Patrick was crying out and emptying into David’s greedy, greedy body. He pulsed and shook, blunt nails raking down David’s back. 

When he slumped back down onto the bed, Patrick could barely breathe from the rush of his orgasm wracking his body. He tucked his fingers into the bend of David’s knees and used that as a tether, looking at his mate through slit eyes as he tried to pull himself back into his body. 

“Feel good?” David was asking above him, distantly. Patrick swallowed when he felt David clench around his still half hard cock. 

Patrick made a noise that was supposed to be affirmation but mostly sounded like a grunt. His legs relaxed slowly until they were splayed out behind David. He felt like he was a puddle instead of a man, wet and without much substance. 

David carefully pulled off of him, and Patrick watched a little mournfully as David’s leg swung over so he could settle on the bed next to him. Patrick pulled that leg back, kept it hooked over his hips, kept his fingers tucked against that soft skin behind David’s knee. He turned his head, and David’s lips found his in a firm, chaste kiss, like they were sealing the end to another perfect moment, unwilling to let a second slip away. 

“Are you okay?” Patrick eventually found his words. David’s fingers slipped down and deftly unfastened the ring. He shivered, and shivered again when David gently rubbed at the skin there. 

David hummed contentedly. “I should be asking you that.” He kissed the skin closest to his mouth—Patrick’s bicep. He asked, “Are you doing alright? Sore?” 

Patrick took a second to check in on his body, to check beneath the lingering relaxation and warmth. He brushed his thumb over David’s knee. “I’m good. Maybe a little sore. Good sore.” 

David agreed. His smile was smug. “Yeah. Good sore,” he repeated Patrick’s words. He seemed to settle deeper into the bed, hand moving to splay over Patrick’s stomach. 

“Five minutes,” Patrick warned him, eyes closing as he grimaced. He really was wet all over. As the post-coital daze slowly wore off he couldn’t help thinking about how uncomfortable both of them would be if they fell asleep like this. 

David yawned, big and loud. He turned his face against Patrick’s shoulder to try and suffocate it. When he looked back up, he said, “Stay here.” 

“You don’t have...” Patrick’s words trailed off as he watched David scoot off the bed and walk into the bathroom. 

A minute later, David was back with a couple of wet washcloths. The fabric was soft and warm as David wiped off his stomach and hips. Patrick watched the gentle care David took when he cleaned off his soft cock. David pushed Patrick’s thighs apart and used the second cloth to clean him up where David’s come had started leaking from his body. 

“Thank you,” Patrick found himself saying as he watched the way David’s gaze was hot and riveted. He bent a knee and lifted his hips in pretense of giving David better access. 

When David’s bare finger pressed against his rim then pressed in just a little, Patrick’s breath caught. He didn’t know if it felt good, but the way David was looking at him there definitely did. David tugged at his rim once before pulling his finger free again and wiping at Patrick’s hole one more time, slowly. 

After David got rid of the washcloths, he lay back down next to Patrick in their ruined bed. Their legs tangled together, and David rested his head on Patrick’s chest. 

“I’m glad you’re mine,” David said, sounding like it was some kind of secret. They had rings, had matching mating scars on their shoulders, and had said vows. But in the quiet of the bedroom it felt new all over again. 

Patrick pulled David closer and kissed him. Not quite ending that kiss, he said, “I’m glad you’re mine, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Honey” by Mariah Carey.


End file.
